The Circle of War
by Crazy Anu
Summary: After Simba's Pride. A new generation is started, but a war is breaking out between cheetahs and african wild dogs. But with both wanting an allience with the Pride Lands, peace won't last long... Rated for violence and language
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Lion King characters… duh…_

_Hi! I'm the craziness known as Anu. I've wanted to do a frickin Lion King fan fic for a long time, sooooo… I am… and you can't stop me, why you'd want to is totally beyond me though. So anyway here we are. This is a prologue cause I feel like starting with a prologue._

_Yea… So with out further ado, the story of The Circle of War begins…_

------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: The Sun of a New Day**

The gold of the new day flooded the Pride Lands. Animals grazed the dew covered grass and moved about the peaceful land. A noise grabbed the attention of the Serengeti animals, carnivore and herbivore alike. Their head shot up, their ears perked to the sound of the king. His roar echoed across the land like an alarm, telling them it was time. It was time to see the heir of their homelands and their livelihood. The former king took well care of the lands and the current took care of them in the same way, but the future king? Who knew what the circle of life would give these animals. They made their to the land mark of the Pride Lands and the home of the king, Pride Rock.

(Inside the pride's cave)

A dark brown lion watched the crowd gather for the presentation from the mouth of the cave. The young king gave a sight sigh. He was so proud to be a father, but he was nervous about it. Sometimes great things can be the worst things of all. Kovu looked back into the cave and saw his dear queen lying on the ground, her front limbs crossed over each other in a loving, yet protective, cradle shape. He smiled warmly as his mate looked back at him. Kiara looked down at her cradling arms and the fluffy cubs that lied within them. Kiara smiled as she saw her parents approaching her. Simba and Nala nuzzled their daughter softly and smiled at their grandcubs.

"They look beautiful Kiara, what are their names?" Nala asked softly.

Kiara looked down to her cradle and the two balls of fur in it. One, a male, was a dark brown color; much like his father, and dark red eyes and the second was a semi albino as her eyes glimmered blue. Kiara looked back to her mother and smiled warmly.

"The dark boy is named Luca and the albino girl is named Nuria" Kiara softly said as she gazed at her cubs.

Nala smiled softly and looked around. The pride was full of life and was much larger than in her cub-hood due to the acceptance of the former outsiders. Simba smiled as his old friend Rafiki walked into the cave. Rafiki walked over to Simba and hugged him. He laughed quietly and walked over to Kiara, smiling at her young cubs. The albino coloring of Nuria was a rare gene, but was dangerous as her ability to camouflage her self in the savannah was lost. Rafiki continued the tradition and broke a gorge; spread the crimson substance on both cubs' foreheads. Then he sprinkled dust over Luca and Nuria. Luca smiled and Nuria shook her small head trying to get the dust out.

Rafiki picked up the two cubs with one in each hand and turned to the mouth of the cave. Rafiki smiled at Kovu and walked toward the end of the mighty rock. All the animals grouped at the site watched with hope at the possible heirs to the kingdom. Rafiki lifted the cubs up to the heavens as rays of light shown upon them. The animals bowed their heads in respect to them. They raised their heads cheering for the new generation of their kingdom. Rafiki smiled and lowered the cubs, walking back the cave and setting the two at Kiara's paws.

"Thank you Rafiki." Kiara thanked.

"Yes, thank you" Kovu said as he walked over to Kiara and nuzzled her.

"It was an honor as always Kiara, Kovu." He answered in his accent.

The lions bowed their head slightly as Rafiki left the cave then looked at the young cubs in the queen's arms. Luca whined a little as he squirmed to his mother's side and started to suckle. Nuria yawned cutely and curled up in her mothers arms. Simba smiled and nuzzled his daughter. Nala walked behind Kiara where most of the other lions stood with some lying down. Nala smiled as there were a few others with cubs.

"Ah yes I remembered some of you had cubs as well." Nala mentioned.

"Yes, Vitani and Dysis had cubs as well." Kovu said as he walked over to Nala.

Nala walked over to the dusty lioness that was Kovu's sister. Vitani looked up at the two and picked up a small cub by its scruff. He was hiding under his mother. Vitani set the cub down and watched him. He was a dusty dark grey color, his limbs dipped in a lighter grey, and two black strips on the front side of all his legs. Vitani's mate was always unknown and she never talked about him. She had come back pregnant after she left the Pride Lands while she was in heat. No one really asked her much because it often put her in a bad mood.

"What's his name Vitani?" Kovu asked.

"His name is Shukka, partially in memory of our dear brother, Nuka" Vitani answered softly.

"It's a very nice name Vitani" Nala answered with a smile.

The other lioness with a cub was Dysis. She was a dark tan color, much like Sarabi with golden eyes. She was a lone lioness who was welcomed into the pride a little after the outsiders were accepted into the Pride Lands. She was badly injured and was carrying her cub at the time. She said her mate had been attacked by a pack of hyenas and she barely got away. Dysis was a very shy and quiet lioness and was usually with the queen. Dysis often gave advice to the king and queen and was happy that Kiara and Kovu allowed her to have her cub.

Dysis smiled as the farmer queen and the king walked toward her. She had been licking her young cub, giving her a bath. Dysis bowed her head slightly in respect. She moved her limbs slightly so her cub could be seen well. She had a very light creamy coat with hazel eyes. Dysis licked her small cub and smiled.

"Her name is Tayen…" Dysis mentioned softly as to not wake her young cub up.

"A very nice name Dysis." Nala answered and smiled. Dysis reminded her of Simba's mother.

Kovu smiled and walked back toward Kiara. He was happy and his life was good. His new rule over the Pride Lands was going good. Kovu looked at his small cubs and sighed in his head. Nuria was going to have to be looked after because of her white fur. The albino would surely have a hard time on her hunts, and if she was in danger… Kovu shut his eyes and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of such things, his cubs would be fine.

Yes a new generation had been shown to the animals of the Pride Lands, but the peace of their kingdom would not be as long lived as it was expected. As war was brewing and the Pride Landers would be apart of it whether they wanted to or not...

-------------------------------------------

_Yay! End of the prologue, I hope you've enjoyed it and will continue to read!_

_Please review! Complain, compliment, critique, flame, watch, or whatever you see needed!_

_Anywayyyyy… ummm…whoo:muffin'd: X.x;_


	2. Into the OutLands

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Lion King characters… duh…_

_**Claimer: **I own any charries you've never heard of_

_Thanks for the reviews! I lurve you all XD_

_**Invisiboy: **Thanks!_

_**Vitani008: **Yay! By the way your story is awesome too! I still need to review it!_

_**Kiara 01: **Thanks!_

_Enjoy the chapter! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1: **

Small paws slowly walked across a dreary land, covered with a think fog. The earth was dried out and cracked. The young cub was pure white and she seemed to glow in the darkness. Her crystal blue scanned the land in fear as a low growl echoed across the area. She shivered a little as she slowly tip-toed across the dried and cracked mud. The pure colored cub halted as she saw something. Bright red eyes glowed in front of her and growled deeper and louder as it approached the cub. The ivory cub shivered and lowered her head as a large lion came into view. He was a deep chocolate color with an even darker mane. He snarled at the cub and bared his fangs. They glistened in the darkness as saliva dripped from them. His eyes were a bright red with no pupils.

"Are you prepared for your impending fate pure one?" He growled deeply.

"I am… I always have been. After all this is what I was born to do" She whispered.

The dark male grinned devilishly and grabbed the cub by the scruff, carrying her off and fading into the darkness.

A dark tan lioness' eyes shot open as she awoke from her nightmare. She panted and looked toward her small cream cub, who was curled up by her side. The tan lioness sighed and looked at her king and queen and the two cubs by them. One a dark brown the other a pure white. The tan lioness sighed again and looked at the albino cub. Was Nuria the one in her deadly dream? The tan lioness hoped not.

"Momma, why you sighing so much?" The young cream cub asked.

"I'm fine Tayen" Her mother answered.

A dark grayish colored lioness walked over to them with a small grey stripped cub by her side. She sighed and growled deeply. She was half-asleep and was hungry and wasn't in the mood to hear Tayen's squeaky voice. Vitani looked down at the two.

"You up too Dysis?" Vitani grumbled.

"Yes, it seems little Shukka's up too." Dysis said and smiled at the striped cub.

"I'm not little!" Shukka complained, but he was right, he was the largest cub of the four born.

Dysis chuckled as she stretched slightly. The tan lioness rose to her paws and looked at Kovu and Kiara who were also awaking. Their two cubs also got up and stretched. Shukka smiled and ran over to the young semi-albino.

"Hi Nuria!" Shukka said cheerily.

"Hi Shukky" Nuria answered happily.

"It's Shukka! How many times must I tell you runt?" Shukka growled playfully.

"It's not nice to call Nuria a runt Shukky" Tayen giggled as she walked over to the two.

"Hi Tayen" The dark male cub greeted, he looked much like Kovu did as a cub, except a bit darker in color.

"Hey Luca" Tayen responded.

Kovu smiled softly at the group of cubs and looked on as he rose to his paws. The dark cream colored lioness queen rose along with her mate. Kiara trotted by the cubs and dipped her head, nuzzling her two cubs. She sighed slightly to herself as she raised her head. Neither she nor Kovu knew which of their cubs were going to be chosen to take the throne. Kiara had talked about it a lot with Kovu and her parents. They were leaning more toward the young Luca, as it could be dangerous for Nuria to be queen as she would be easy to pick out of the lion pride. Kiara smiled to herself, it was much too early for such thoughts.

"Mom? Could all us cubs go and explore around the Pride Lands today?" Luca asked kindly.

Kiara blinked and looked at her cub. She turned her head to Kovu and nodded as he nodded, answering, "Yes you may Luca, but Kaelem must go with you."

"Aww, does he have to mom?" Luca mumbled.

"Yes, he must." Kiara answered.

Almost on cue a young adolescent skidded over. His main fur color was a mahogany hued brown. His paws, underbelly, and tail fur was a creamish gold color. A small golden mohawk like ridge of fur ran from his head to the middle of his shoulder blades. He smirked at the cub and walked over to him. Kaelem was a guard in training and was slightly muscular. He knew Luca didn't like him and acted so cocky around the cub. Luca frowned and walked toward the outside of the cave with the other three cubs. Kaelem followed them and smirked to himself.

Once out on the savanna the cubs stayed in a small group walking in a line. Shukka then Nuria, then Luca, then Tayen. Kaelem walked a bit behind them, looking for any others by them. The sun shone over them, the tall grass surrounding them appeared in a golden color. Luca snorted and looked back at the guard-in-training. Tayen giggled and bumped Luca with her shoulder. The brown cub looked at his friend and smiled, but quickly frowned.

"Why does mom have to make Kaelem follow us?" Luca sighed.

"Because your mother doesn't want us to get into any danger." Shukka answered mockingly.

"Shukky's right Luca, but there has to be some way to lose him…" Nuria pondered.

"I have an idea…" Tayen whispered

Tayen began to explain her plan. The others nodded, listening closely. They knew Kaelem's one weakness, a sweet and beautiful lioness. Tayen knew as she had always seen him drool over the young lionesses when they were hunting. He loved watching them hunt and almost never missed a hunt, though he always said it was for 'safety precautions'. Tayen stopped and walked over to Kaelem. She smiled sweetly at him and looked around.

"Kaelem, I heard the lionesses were doing a special hunt with all the adolescent lionesses today. It's supposed to be a secret, but I figured you'd love to assist in it as their safety could be at stake." Tayen said.

"Hm… really? And they didn't tell the great guard Kaelem! What form of blasphemy is this? I must assist, but you cubs must return straight home in a little bit, and you must stay in the Pride Lands." Kaelem responded.

Tayen smiled and nodded. Kaelem turned and ran back toward Pride Rock, looking for any lionesses hunting. The group laughed slightly as Kaelem disappeared from their view. Tayen walked back toward the others and took a play bow as the other three cheered. Tayen laughed and walked off their path toward the unknown. The other three followed.

Soon the group came upon the sight of the Outlands. Shukka smirked and looked at Nuria. She was fasonated with the place since she heard of it. Their parents had told her and Luce that the Outlands were where they had first met. But they also told them it was a dangerous place, and to stay away. Nuria shook this thought off and walked toward a fallen tree and jumped on it and began to walk across. Shukka ran up behind her and followed her. Luca sighed and followed, with Tayen by his side. Tayen was scared of the place and shivered as she walked across the log. Luca sighed and smiled at her as she jumped off the log at the other side.

"It's okay Tayen, I'll protect you." He answered kindly.

"Thanks Luca" Tayen answered shyly.

"Common love birds! There's lots of exploring to do." Shukka mocked, Nuria snickered by his side.

"T-that's not true!" Luca mumbled turning his head away from Tayen.

Tayen giggled and continued on with the other two. Luca sighed and ran up behind them, following them. The ground became dry as they continued. The ground cracked and there was little grass anyway. Water became scarce as did the prey. Luca panted slightly as they came upon the former home of the outsiders. The cubs looked around in awe as they walked around.

Suddenly something caught their eye. A trail of blood dotted across the dry and crack earth. Nuria gasped and ran, following the trail. The other three quickly followed her as they came upon some bushes. Nuria walked toward it and eyed it cautiously. Shukka walked by her side and growled slightly. Tayen stayed back by Luca, keeping close to him in case it was something dangerous. Luca smiled softly at her and looked back to the bushes. The spiny twig-like braches were hiding something…

"Leave me alone!" A voice sneered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End-o-chapter! Mweheheh :P_

_Please review :D_


End file.
